


Fries

by swenstann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, swanqueen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swenstann/pseuds/swenstann
Summary: No one eats Regina’s fries. except apparently Emma?super bad at summaries and this is my first fic!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Fries

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic. i really hope you like it 
> 
> If you wanna be friends or wanna talk this is my instagram: parrillasperfect

Everyone watched as Emma took a fry from Regina's plate. Their eyes kept going back and forth between Emma’s hand and Regina's expression. When Regina did nothing Snow looked at Henry and David with a knowing expression and continued as if nothing happened. 

———————————————————

As soon as Emma walked into the station the three of them fell silent. “What’s going on?” She asked Snow who turned red “oh um nothing you need to worry about” Henry and Charming avoided her eyes Emma gave them a weird look and went to her desk.

In hushed voices, Henry began “she’s never let anyone do that except me!” He told them. “They are so oblivious it’s annoying” charming nodded along, “I think it’s cute” snow commented.

The station's phone rang and David picked it up. “Sheriff station, yes...ok, we’ll be there shortly,” he said and hung up “em pongo ran away and a cats stuck on a tree” he called across the station. Emma groaned “ugh fine” she stood up and walked out. “Talk later,” David said kissed Snow's forehead and left.

——————————-—————————

As soon as they entered Granny’s all eyes were on them. Regina and Emma exchanged a look and continued on their weekly lunches. Ruby coughed and everyone proceeded with their conversation. Emma and Regina sat at their usual booth when ruby came to take their orders.

“What is happening?” Emma asked about the town. “What do you mean? Did something happen?” She asked, a bit concerned. “What no. I mean the other day I walked into the station and mom, dad and Henry were there. As soon as I came in they were quiet” Emma explained, “well did you ask what they were talking about?” Emma gave her a look. “Of course I did. I’m not an idiot” Regina let out a chuckle “oh of course you’re not” she said sarcastically. Emma scoffed “Snow just turned red and gave a lame excuse,” “I don’t know I’m sure it’ll be over before you know it.” She was interrupted by Ruby bringing their orders. “Grilled cheese sandwich for you” she set Emma’s plate in front of her “and a turkey sandwich on brown bread and side of fries for you,” she sets Regina's order in front of her. “I’ll be right back with drinks”. 

“I don’t know why you eat that is unhealthy,” Regina remarked on Emma’s food. “Hey you’re not any better with the fries” Emma replied. Emma took a couple of the fries off Regina's plate. Ruby was back with the drinks when she saw what happened. “Well don’t act like you don’t eat most of them from my plate” Ruby handed them their drinks and quickly rushed back to the counter and took out her phone.

———————————————————

When Emma was back home Henry was there on his phone in the living room. “Hey, kid what ya up to?” She sat down next to him picking up the game console on the coffee table. “Oh um not much. You?” He quickly shut off his phone and took the other console. 

They started playing against each other. “Okay, kid seriously what is up with you and the rest of the town?” He looked nervous, and he was thankful she was too focused on the game to realize. “Nothing. I was just talking to a friend, and as for the rest of the town I have no idea,” she paused the game and fully looked at him. “Kid my lie detector is off the charts. Seriously what up?” She asked, getting annoyed. 

He sighs “okay. Mom loves you” Emma didn’t know how to feel. She looked at him for a good minute thinking it was a joke. “what are you saying? Is this a joke? Did you set this up?!” She stood up pissed at him. “no! no! I swear she loves you!” He quickly replied. “what gives you that idea?! She hates me. I ruined her life!” Henry stood up “no she loves you!” Henry says seriously. “how do you know? Did she tell you?” she was mad she didn’t know what to do or if this was even real “well no but-“ she stopped him “if she didn’t tell you then it’s not true”

“Wait no I have proof” he was excited and hopeful that his mother would realize it. “what’s your proof?” she was getting annoyed “she lets you eat her fries,” he said seriously “are you serious you think she loves me because she lets me eat her fries? she lets everyone eat her fries,” Henry looked at her shocked “the only person she lets touch her food is me and now you, don’t you get what that means?!” Emma looked at him “henry no it’s just fries,”

Henry sighs dramatically “mom I’m seriously talk to her” Emma stands up “that’s it henry drop it please.” She walks out of the living room and into her room. she flops onto the bed and stares at her ceiling. she has no idea what to do. 

———————————————————

Emma was at the station when charming and snow entered. “Hey kiddo,” charming says going over to his desk. “hey,” she says pissed at them. are they gonna act like they did nothing. 

Snow and Charming exchanged a look. “honey what’s wrong?” Snow slowly approaches her. “what’s wrong? Are you serious? you put the idea into my kid's head that Regina loves me? are you serious?” She looks at her mad. “We didn't give an idea he told us about it and the whole town knows,” Snow says sitting down across from her daughter. 

“what do you mean?” she asks, confused. “Kid the whole town knows you and Regina love each other,” Charming buts in and sits next to snow. Emma looks at them “no. she doesn’t love me back,” too little too late she realizes her mistake “so you do love her?” Snow asks. Emma merely nods. snow stands up and goes to her. the next thing Emma knows she’s being hugged. very tightly. “just so you know we support you” “thanks,” Emma adds awkwardly.

——————————————————

later that day. Emma gets a text from Regina confirming their lunch in an hour. Emma gets nervous and sends her a lame excuse about paperwork. 

when Regina sees the text at her office she feels disappointed. Did she do something wrong? Is she sad she’s missing lunch with Emma? Is it possible that not seeing Emma is as bad as she thinks? she’s probably just tired and hungry she doesn’t feel anything towards Emma right? right? 

——————————————————-

Henry calls Emma the next night, “hey kid,” she says as soon as she picks up. “Hey mom, mom asks if you're busy,” Emma panics for a minute “I’m not sure why?” she says casually. “she’s wondering if you wanna come over for dinner she’s making your favorite, lasagna” 

“um sorry kid can’t,” she says trying to think of the best excuse to not go. “why?” he asks disappointedly, “um I gotta babysit Neil,” she mentally kicks herself for lying. “oh well ok.” Henry quickly hangs up. 

Emma lets out a long sigh as she falls onto her couch. thinking of what to do. is Regina gonna realize Emma's avoiding her or maybe she doesn’t care and it’s all in her head. she flips through the channels on the tv to keep from actually thinking more. 

at the mills, mansion henry hangs up from his mother. “Ma can’t make it. she’s babysitting Neil,” he tells his other mother. “oh,” she’s disappointed. “Well I made extra. I'll give it to her tomorrow.” she says hoping to see the blonde the next day. Henry just nods and texts his grandmother. He asks if Emma's there and they give him the answer he was expecting, she’s not. Which means she just lied to him. “hey mom when did you last see Emma?” he asks out of the blue. 

Regina has to wait and think about the answer “I don’t know honey I think on Monday, why?” she’s curious and now a little sad that she hasn’t seen Emma for three days. “oh never mind just a question.” he says dismissing the question.

———————————————————

Two days later his mothers still had no contact and he was getting annoyed. He told his grandparents his worries and they came up with a plan. 

Regina was in the diner with henry in their usual booth. chatting and eating, but henry seemed nervous, from him bouncing his leg, and Regina caught on. “stop that,” she said not too harshly he did but then bit his nails. “okay, that’s it. what is going on?” she asked, putting her fork down. He looked at her then at the door nervously. “nothing. just thinking about exams,” he lied. “well if you're that worried we can go home and I can help you study,” she said, taking a sip of her water. 

“no no, I wanna stay. I’ll try not to think about it. sorry,” he says giving her his best smile. she looked at him not believing a thing, “okay henry.” she sighed and continued eating her salad.

Snow and Charming walked in a couple of minutes later they waved at them from afar and sat in a booth near the window. Henry checked his phone and started typing. “Henry, no phones,” she said sternly “sorry mom.” he puts his phone down and eats his burger. They talk for a couple of minutes but are interrupted by the bell ringing above the door. they look to see Emma walking in. She spots them, looks Regina right in the eyes and turns and leaves again. Regina senses something’s wrong so goes after her. 

“Emma,” she says leaving the diner and following the blonde outside. Emma continues walking ignoring the brunette. Regina holds Emma's upper arm and makes her turn around. “what’s wrong?” she asks with concern and something else in her eyes Emma can’t quite place. “I remembered I have to do something,” she says, avoiding Regina's gaze. “Emma swan I will not have you lying to me,” Regina says sternly. 

Emma looks down like she’s a kid in trouble and mumbles “everyonethinkswereinlovebecauseoffriesandmademerealizeiloveyou” Regina sighs frustrated “what? I didn’t get a single word of that” she sighed frustrated. Emma thought about what to say next. “if snow asked for a fry off your plate would you give it to her?” she asked a bit more confidently. Regina thought about it “no why?” she asked with a frown. “If Henry asked you?” she slowly started looking into Regina's eyes. “of course I’d give him,” Emma nodded “and if I asked?” Regina looked at her and really looked at her “I would let you, but what does this have to do with anything? are you mad over fries?” she asked Emma worriedly “no no I’m not mad”

“I’m in love with you,” Emma looked at Regina with the fear of rejection. when Regina didn’t say anything Emma did the only thing she knew what to do, ramble. “I mean if your not that’s ok I mean I respect you and your feelings. and I don’t think you feel anything towards me. I mean henry and snow and charming got this idea in my head that you loved me just because you let me eat your fries. and I know that’s stupid and I’m not saying I love you just because you let me eat fries. but I’m rambling. I'm sorry we can just end this conversation right now if you feel awkward. it’s okay you’re still not over robin. so it’s ok-“ she was cut off by soft lips and I mean really soft and nice lips. oh, those were Regina's lips. oh my god, Regina kissing her she feels the same. Emma realized she’s standing still so she decided to get her brain to function and kissed Regina back with all that she has. she put her hand on the sides of Regina's face. The brunette pulled her closer by the hips and they kept kissing until air became a problem, both pulled away. “Well if that’s how you stop my rambling I’d ramble the whole day,” Emma said cheekily. Regina chuckled and Emma could swear that that was the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard.  
“Emma I love you too,” she smiled and kissed her again. the blonde's lips were like a drug and Regina is the addict. she pulled away when she heard an awkward cough. they both turned to find Snow, Charming, and henry outside and the rest of the diner looking at them from the inside. they turned red and took a step backward.

“so you finally got your act together,” snow says cheerily. Regina looks at Henry ``Henry are you ok with this? us?” he looked at her “mom seriously I made ma realize how she feels! of course, I’m okay with this!” he started coming close to her and hugged her. she hugs back hating how he’s taller than her. she sighs into the hug “thank you Henry” she smiled at him. Charming cleared his throat “we’re proud of you Emma,” he smiled at her and went over to hug her. She smiled back “thanks dad” she stepped away and hugged Snow. “wanna go inside? I’m starving” Emma said taking Regina's hand in her own. “oh what have I gotten myself into. she thinks of her stomach before anything,” Regina sighed dramatically. they all chuckled except Emma, she pouted. Regina saw that and kissed her “I’m sorry,” she leaned into Emma. Emma just kissed her again. They all walked inside and sat at their booth. 

Emma and Regina couldn’t keep their hands off each other. even if it’s just as simple as hand-holding. they were in love and everyone knew it and everyone loved it. They were awkward but they were in love. Everyone was eating what they usually did, and Emma as always ate from Regina's fries and they all laughed once they realized Regina just looked confused. “what’s so funny?” she asked “Henry told me you love me cause you to let me eat your fries,” Emma told her as she put a fry in her mouth. Regina chuckled “Well that’s kind of true,” she kissed Emma sweetly “gross moms,” Henry said and cringed “I mean I love you and support you and all but you're still my moms.” they all laughed and Regina and Emma looked at each other and smiled. and to think this all started with fries.


End file.
